It is common practice to use large tents at outdoor events to provide protection for guests from sun and rain. These large tents are usually held up by tent poles. The tent poles used to hold up the tent are commonly quite tall to hold the tent high above the occupants and may be several inches in diameter. Consequently, poles of this size tend to be rather heavy and require several persons to erect. It is difficult for several persons to grasp the same pole and be able to exert a maximum force to lift the pole upward into a vertical orientation.
In view of the above, it can seen that there is a need for a device which allows several persons to exert a maximum uplifting force on a tent pole in order to erect the pole into proper position. The disclosed invention provides just such a device and achieves a greater application of force than can be achieved by pushing directly on a pole with hands.